Nikkou no Hime
by Phoenix Bakura
Summary: I used to be Phoenix Infinito, but my account got blocked..... so I'm putting up my stories again!


**Nikkou No Hime**

Konichiwa minna-san!

**Warning!**

Non of the OC's are Senshi's, and their love interest are to be their protectors. Also a few of the Sailor Senshi are in here, and I have to warn people who don't like Usagi/Seiya, Minako/Yaten and Ami/Taiki couples. Also I'm going to put the uncut version into the R-section.

So you don't like, you don't read! And if you do and start flaming me, well I'll send you to the Shadow Realm so fast that you can't even have the time to say; "Duel". You've been warned.

Also the Yami's have their own bodies.

The Yami's also have dark tendencies.

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own SailorMoon or Yugioh, though I wish I did. I however do own my own Character, and any OC that might come in have their own owner!

Have fun!

**Chapter 1**

_**Prologue**_

_**Red eyed dreams.**_

Water, everywhere she looked there was water.

The blue liquid surrounded her, making her feel claustrophobic.

Her hair was floating around her. As she took in her surroundings.

An air bubble fled from her lips as she breathed in and out.

'Where am I?' blinking she moved her arms and legs to cover herself, as she noticed she was naked.

'How can it be that I'm not cold? And why am I breathing normally?' the questions kept coming. 'What is happening!' her mind panicked. She was afraid, very afraid. Her heart was pounding so fast that she feared she might get a heart attack.

Then a sudden sound reached her ears, like someone coming towards her.

'Is someone there?' she tried to ask, but no sound left her lips.

'How? How is it possible that I can hear sound, but I can't make one!' she questioned.

That's when a set of hands trailed her naked form. Prying the hands away from her breasts. She started to struggle against who, or whatever was conducting such an intimate act.

"Don't fight me, love." a dark and masculine voice wishpered into her ear.

Her struggling intensified as she tried to flee. Even thought this person was sending of a comfortable warmth down her spine, even though her heart and soul screamed that this person could be trusted.

The arms of the man wrapped around her waist. He pressed her body against his, and that's when she noticed that he too was naked.

She swallowed with difficulty and tried to pull away.

He only tightened his embrace and pulled her closer to him.

One of his hands started to wander across her body easing the tension from it.

He placed a light kiss on her shoulder and she felt him smirk against her shoulder as she stopped struggling.

"I would never hurt you, my Nikkou no Tenshi, no one will ever hurt you ever again. That I promise..." he trailed of and kissed her neck.

'Who are you?' her mind demanded to know.

He chuckled lightly and she moaned softly at the sound. "You'll find out sooner or later, now relax for me, love." he said.

His hand stroked her cheek, neck, shoulder, breast, hip and leg until she was fully relaxed. Bowing his head he licked and kissed her neck.

She yelped softly as she felled a set of teeth bite her, drawing blood. He moaned as the sweet taste of her blood invaded his senses.

Pulling back he licked the small bite mark. "You're mine love, for ever mine." he growled in her ear, the possessiveness spilling from his voice.

She growled. 'I am never yours!' her mind screamed.

He chuckled. "Yes you are, whether you like it or not."

She turned around to slap him, but she stopped as she stared in crimson-amethyst eyes. She gasped at the beauty of them.

He smirked and kissed her lips. "Mine" he growled and disappeared in the shadowy depths of the water.

She blinked coming out of her daze, her hand went to her neck and she felt something sticky. Pulling her hand back she saw her own blood.

'Wha?' she stared at her fingers as the blood was dissolving into her surroundings.

-

_**End Chapter 1**_

_**I dream of a man,**_

_**He holds me gently,**_

_**He caresses me softly,**_

_**I dream of a man.**_

_**That man is so gentle and pure,**_

_**That man is so hard and cold,**_

_**Yet so passionate,**_

_**So gentle and yet not at all.**_

_**I dream of a man,**_

_**He is every where I go,**_

_**Yet he is nowhere to see,**_

_**I dream of a man.**_

_**Is it just me,**_

_**Or is he so very possessive,**_

_**So very overprotected,**_

_**As if he thinks that he'll lose me.**_

_**I don't know when it started,**_

_**I don't know if he's even real,**_

_**But I feel that I've known him,**_

_**for so many years.**_

_**The power he holds,**_

_**So massive, yet untold,**_

_**Much like his crimson-amethyst eyes,**_

_**Able to silence me, by just one look.**_

_**And in those eyes I see a fire burning,**_

_**Burning like my insides,**_

_**Waking that sleeping desire and love,**_

_**And I know.**_

_**I know he is the man I need,**_

_**But the way he talks,**_

_**I shall never submit myself to him,**_

_**For I'm not his to posses.**_

_**Even while he says that all the time,**_

_**That I'm his, and his alone,**_

_**Like someone once said to me,**_

_**In a distant, loving memory.**_

-

**Name:**

**Middle-name:**

**Last name:**

**Nickname:**

**Name Meaning:**

**Age:**

**Birth date:**

**Zodiac Sign:**

**Blood Type:**

**Height:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfits:** (3 at the max)

**Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Favorite color:**

**Hobbies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses: **

**Favorite subject:**

**Least Favorite subject.**

**Favorite Food:**

**Least Favorite Food:**

**Favorite way of transportation: **(A bike, motorcycle, car etc.)

**Dream:**

**Love Interest / Lover: **(choose two just incase the other one is already taken)

**Future:**

**Connection to Deisha Bakura:**

_**In the Silver Millennium;**_

**Princess Name:**

**Princess Dress:**

**Name Kingdom: **(Do realize that you all belong to the Golden Alliance and that your kingdom has to be a star or sun, (for people who don't understand; a sun is a star and a star is a sun)

**How you died:**

**The Senshi that protected you: **(use only the senshi from the star seasons)

**Connection to Princess Deisha Nikkou:**

**Note; **The Golden Alliance used to be part of the Silver Millennium until Queen Selenity banished the planets of the Golden Alliance from the Silver Millennium, because the relationships the Golden Alliance had with Earth and the other planets that were not in in the Silver Millennium.

**Protector and lover: **(it's also your love interest.)

**Protectors Outfit:**

**Protectors Weapon:**

**How you met your protector/lover:**

Feel free to send me any pictures that you have of your OC to me, you can also send this OC-form to my e-mail address which is: post it up with the review.

Do NOT and I repeat, NOT use this form for your own without my permission. And if I ever find out that you are using my form without my permission, I'll make sure that the God Ammit will feast on your soul.

This is a warning to all. So you have been warned, and when you find a huge crocodile beast at the end of your bed, well you'll know it's been send by me!

That said, I hope to see your review soon.

You flame me, you'll end up in the Shadow Realm before you can say; "Duel"

Bye-bye!


End file.
